


Senketsu's Wild Night

by BurntCake



Series: Senketsu Tales [1]
Category: Kill la Kill
Genre: Other, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 18:31:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2438615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurntCake/pseuds/BurntCake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Senketsu has an affair with Junketsu but gets more than he bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Senketsu's Wild Night

The dark, dank, and smoky room would cause trouble if either occupant had a respiratory system.  
"I admit it, I didn't think you would show up," Senketsu said.  
A "..." comes from the shadows in reply.  
"Still playing the silent game, hmm? That's fine, we don't need to talk."  
Some awkward silence follows.  
"I'm going to keep talking, though. I'm a bit nervous."  
"..."  
"It's just my first time with another shirt, that's all."  
"...?"  
"No, she's sleeping. She won't find out, I'll be back before she wakes up."  
"..."  
"J-just be gentle, alright? I'm not even sure how we can..."  
"...!"  
Junketsu stretches his sleeves out and intertwines them with Senketsu's.  
"Wait, that's a bit sudden... Ahh!"  
Junketsu knots their cuffs together then brings them towards his shoulders. The frills of his pauldrons begin to gently massage Senketsu.  
"Wha... Ohhhhh..."  
Even for 100% life fibers, they're exceptionally soft and sensual. Tied together, the two shirts are so close that Senketsu can feel Junketsu's actions. Suddenly, Junketsu creates a familiar black and red web of life fibers that reach around and engulf Senketsu behind the lapels.  
"W-wait... B-but I vent from there!" Senketsu gasps out in desperation.  
Junketsu notices, but does not give in to his partner's pleas. The last thing Senketsu remembers before overheating is Junketsu pressing his face into his own, then blackness as his mouth completely engulfed him.  
\--------------------  
"Do you like them? I think they're pretty darn cute." Ryūko points down at her new socks.  
"Ryūko," Satsuki sighs, "going back to what you said earlier... They couldn't have magically appeared."  
"Oh yeah? Then where did they come from, smartypants?"  
"They..."  
Satsuki hesitates.  
"You'll understand when you're older."  
"Ugh, why do you gotta be like that, sis?"


End file.
